1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a computing system and an operation method of the computing system, and more particularly, to a partition scheduling method for executing an application in a computing system including a manycore processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Configuring a manycore system by considering performance and power in a variety of devices, such as, a smart phone, a television, a vehicle, and the like, for example, has assimilated into the mainstream market. With respect to apparatuses that constitute the manycore system, partition scheduling of cores for executing an application becomes an issue.
In a manycore processing environment, research has been conducted targeted to making computing performance effective so as to be required for a data-parallel and compute-intensive applications. As a part of such research, a method has been proposed that may efficiently schedule a plurality of applications, which simultaneously operates in a manycore system. As a representative example, partitioning may be provided.
Partitioning may guarantee quality of service (QoS) and stable drive of applications by grouping resources, for example, cores included in a manycore processing environment, and by providing an independent executing or processing space to each of the applications.
However, there is a need for an efficient solution with respect to partitioning associated with how many cores are to be assigned to which application, which core combination is to be assigned when the same number of cores is assigned, and the like.